She always gets what she wants
by Pumpkingirl
Summary: This day is an important one for Abby, so she wants to spend extra time with Gibbs, but of course it's not easy to keep him away from his work. Gabby. fluffish.


**Disclaimer:** I do not on NCIS and its characters, I'm just playing with them.

* * *

Sitting at his table, and lost in a file, Leroy Jethro Gibbs' ears suddenly noticed a sound that didn't fit into the usual working noises of the bullpen.

It was his computer, beeping to draw his attention to the message that has just arrived:

_Vampirestein8782: _"_Hey, Gibbs! You there?_"

The former gunny was staring at the window that popped up from nowhere onto the screen.

He's been expecting an e-mail, but what he was facing with was some new software he's never met before.

But thank to the experience he gained during the years – he knew how to turn on the computer, check his e-mails and google something – figuring out how to send a reply didn't take him too long a time.

So he typed and pressed the enter key:

_Boss9834: _"_I'm here. Who's there talking?_ "

Looking at the nickname that appeared next to his message, he was already suspecting a conspiracy.

The next message came fast:

_Vampirestein8782: _"_Somebody, who's got something for you. I have to think there isn't enough caffeine in your system yet and so your famous intuition let you down this time, because I don't see you coming through the lab's door right now…_

_Gibbs!_

…

_Gibbs!__?Are you there? Okay, maybe you are in the elevator by now. I guess I'm talking to your empty chair. But you're still not here. I'm waiting… still waiting…waiting_…

The sentences appeared so fast, he hasn't finished reading one, when the next has already been there.

_Boss9834: _"_Abby?_" He wrote finally."_What is this all about? You know I don't like it when somebody messes with my personal stuff. I'm still here. Typing is not my thing. Now you can wait for me, I'm coming._

_N*C*I*S_

As he entered the lab, Abby made her way towards him and gave him a warm embrace.

"I'm so proud of you, Gibbs, because you knew how to use MSN right off!" she said as she eased her hold on him.

"MS-what?"

He looked at her like she's been talking gibberish.

"Anyway, as far as I know, my phone isn't broken and yours either. I think I'm too old for changes like this. So would you tell me why was this necessary?"

Abby was more than willing to explain the importance of using modern technology to her beloved agent, and so she did, in her own, unique way:

"You should keep up with the times, Gibbs! Everything is a matter of opinion, you know...

Let's see an example: If we take a look at your stiff habits and your adherence to them, then yeah, we can say you are old. But on the other hand…"

She gave Gibbs a searching look, her eyes were travelling on him from tip to toe, and that was the point at which her words somehow fall out of line, but she went on without hesitation.

"…You are still as good-looking as Tony and McGee altogether and if I were a little older and you weren't my boss, and you would be more open minded about sleeping in a coffin, I would…. Mmm… So considering all these things, you are not even close to somebody who I'd define as 'old'."

Her words didn't affect him the way she expected: he was smiling absent-minded, maybe because he believed that she's been in her usual flirty mood today, and he didn't think she meant what she said. But this time, Abby was quite serious about all the words that escaped her mouth.

Sometimes, when he stood behind her, his chest pressed against her back, the way she could smell his overpowering scent, she wished with all her heart those conditions were fulfilled.

They have been standing silently, face to face for almost a minute when Abby decided to end what she had started to say before she made that digression about Gibbs' charm.

"So the point is, that your relationship with computers is still in a rather early period and you should take some baby steps to improve it." she explained.

"If you are up in the bullpen this is a much faster way of getting in touch. Because I'm always standing in front of my baby and then I don't have to get to the phone if I want to speak to you."

As she was talking she stepped to her table and stroked her 'baby'.

Gibbs couldn't imagine how she was able to go on and on and on with her speech, while it seemed like she didn't even take a breath between sentences.

But she was, and so she went on:

"… Though considering your typing pace, maybe we have to rule out the advantage of saving time… But don't worry Gibbs. That is something you can learn. If Tony was able to…"

"Abby!" Gibbs finally interrupted her.

He was fed up with the computer stuff, so he changed the subject:

"Have you found a match?"

"Nope, I'm still running the sample in the database." Abby replied while she was looking at the screen."

"Okay, then what have you got for me? You said you have some…"

"Oh, yeah, Gibbs, you know if you come down here, I never let you down."

"Then hit me with it, Abbs. Have you found something on our hopefully soon-to-not-be John Doe's clothes?"

"Gibbs! D'you know what day it is?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"I have the feeling what you are talking about isn't something case-related…"

Abby neglected his comment.

"It doesn't even ring a bell?"

"You know that I suck remembering anniversaries, Abby." He pointed out.

"This was the day six years ago, when I started to work for NCIS." Abby enlightened him. "That day was the first time we met. Remember?"

Gibbs immediately recalled his first memory about his favorite goth girl: Abby literally ran into him as he came out from the interrogation room and instead of apologizing, she blamed him for not being cautious. First Gibbs was pissed off, he was annoyed at Abby's nature, then slowly this feeling turned into tolerance, and in the end – adoration.

"That wasn't something I could ever forget, Abby." Gibbs smiled.

"Even back then, you were strolling around on the corridors confidently." She struck back.

"So suddenly I turn out to be cocky…" he challenged her.

"I said confident…" She didn't regret anything as she smiled impishly. Gibbs gave up on the verbal sparring.

"Okay, whatever, I admit that that day was an important one in my life." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Very well, Gibbs, now this is something! But not enough… We should celebrate this day somehow, don't you think?" She became quite enthusiastic at once.

"What about a coffee? Outside the building, of course." She offered.

"We are in the middle of a case, Abby. You know I can't go out with you." he said seriously, staring at the flashing pictures on the screen.

"See? An automatic response again…" She put one hand on Gibbs' face and forced him to look at her.

"Everybody is out on the field and when they get back, it will be lunch time. Try to relax a bit, Gibbs! By the time we return, the computer will find a match. Then you can run around with a loaded gun again and get hold of that bastard, I promise! I ask twenty minutes from you. Is that too much?"

Gibbs seemed to give in to her words. He knew he was about to lose the bottle. He let out a tired sigh and came up with the last chance he had, to lose with his head held up high:

"We can go. On one condition."

There! Everything worked out exactly the way she'd expected. Abby wanted that twenty minutes from Gibbs so much she wouldn't have left anything to chance. That's why she had the courage to touch his computer – she knew he wouldn't stand any softwares on his PC he's not used to, so she had waited for him to come up with the condition he was about to make. She couldn't hide her cheerfulness, she really enjoyed keeping him under control without him suspecting anything. Abby didn't even try to make as if she was disappointed, she went on looking into Gibbs's eyes.

"Only _one_? I think I can live with that" Her face lit up. "So what is it?"

"You uninstall the MS-thing on my computer."

"Deal. I'll gonna tell McGee to do it. Can I choose the coffee shop?" Abby asked. Gibbs put his arm around her waist and led her out of the lab.

"Alright Abbs, as long as it isn't on the other side of the city, and they don't serve blood instead of coffee."

Abby's laughter echoed in the lab long after they were gone.

_N*C*I*S_

_Later that afternoon…_

"It's ready, boss!" McGee reported after uninstalling the MSN on Gibbs' PC. His boss was standing behind him to check on him.

"Thanks, McGee" Gibbs said aloud, just before he leaned to the young agent's ear and started to whisper.

"If you touch my computer without my permission ever again, I'm gonna send you out to the field with no-one but DiNozzo, for a month. You got it?" He said. McGee left his mouth open as he heard the threatening words, but he answered as any good agent would.

"I got it, boss!"

As he sat down at his own desk, he thought that the threat shouldn't have been addressed to him, because last time he was working on Gibbs' computer was definitely with his permission.

He even remembered, it was a week ago and Gibbs had been standing behind him, just like he did this time. Otherwise McGee wouldn't have been stupid enough to do something like that.

He didn't want to get killed by one of Gibbs' famous looks. No, he shivered even at the thought of that.

When Abby glided past his table, sending him an angelic smile and looking at him with innocent eyes, he wasn't too dumb to figure out that he has just had to pay the price for a prank that definitely wasn't committed by him.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!:)**


End file.
